El estudio de Hughes
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: El testigo más silencioso de como han cambiado las cosas tras la muerte de Hughes es su estudio. [One shot, TERMINADO.]


**El estudio de Hughes.**

I.

La cámara de Maes se queda en el mismo lugar de su estudio durante semanas; el resto del lugar queda intacto, menos del polvo. Gracia no saca los objetos personales que enviaron de su oficina, junto con la medalla que le habían otorgado, de la caja donde llegaron y tampoco deja que Elicia los revise.

A momentos piensa en cerrar el cuarto con llave, pero no consigue hacerse a la idea, justo como no consigue aceptar que ya nunca más va a ver a Maes encorvado sobre su escritorio haciendo reportes o llenando álbumes con la vida de Elicia; a la vez, la idea de ver la habitación vacía, sin las posibilidades de asomarse y ver a su esposo con su hija en piernas, contándole alguna historia inventada o dejando que Elicia le ponga listones en el cabello y en los anteojos hace que al final simplemente entrecierre la puerta, y sea ella quien cierra los ojos cuando tiene que pasar por esa habitación.

II.

Elicia tiene mucho cuidado de ver a derecha e izquierda antes de atravesar de la sala al estudio de papá, cuidadosa que mamá no la vea. Mamá siempre le ha dicho que, a menos que papá esté ahí y le de permiso, no debe de entrar porque puede hacerse daño o desordenar las cosas.

Elicia sabe que papá no se molestará con ella cuando vuelva de su viaje, pero mamá se ve tan triste que no quiere que llore más, así que se espera a que su mamá está en la cocina para ir al estudio, jalar la silla para subirse y dejar justo en medio del escritorio una bonita piedra azul que encontró.

Suelta una risita cuando imagina la expresión que papá va a tener al ver la piedra, justo antes de que la guarde en el cajón de Elicia y le de un gran beso, diciéndole que es el mejor tesoro de todos.

Elicia sólo espera que papá no tarde demasiado tiempo.

III.

Tres meses tras la muerte de Hughes, Roy termina encontrando entre sus archivos la única fotografía que tiene con la hija de Hughes, cuando el orgulloso padre le había hecho cargar a la niña cuando apenas tenía unos días de nacida, tomada en el estudio de su casa. El Roy de la fotografía tiene las cejas alzadas, si bien está sosteniendo con cuidado al bulto que Hughes había proclamado era el ser más hermoso que había existido en la faz de la tierra: parte de la mano de Hughes sale en la fotografía, tratando de decirle que se mueva o que mostrara más felicidad: Roy no recuerda realmente.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hace, Roy ya está hablando con Gracia, quién es cortés, gentil, amable y Roy recuerda todas las veces en que llegó a molestar a Hughes diciéndole que todavía no se creía que alguien así hubiera aceptado casarse con él, y por primera vez en tres años es él quien pregunta por Elicia. La voz de Gracia es gratamente sorprendida antes de que ella empiece a contarle.

Toma un suspiro de Gracia para que tanto ella como Roy se den cuenta que llevan más de una hora hablando sobre todo lo que ha acontecido en la vida de Elicia en los últimos meses. El súbito descubrimiento les deja un sabor amargo en la boca y el silencio que sigue es peor que un sollozo.

Finalmente, Gracia se disculpa en voz baja, diciendo que Elicia debe de estar por despertarse. Roy igual dice que tiene que revisar unos informes, y por unos momentos escucha el silencio de la línea al cortarse, y no levanta la vista de su escritorio cuando Hawkeye entra, ni cuando la siente mirándolo un par de veces.

IV.

Elicia deja otra flor en la pila que se ha ido formando en su escritorio, pero se da cuenta que la mayor parte ya está seca y marchita. Nadie ha dicho que las piedras que ha llevado son hermosas, ni ha puesto sus últimos dibujos (que algunos ya se ven pálidos) en cuadros.

Elicia toma la flor recién dejada y sale del estudio de papá, arrastrando su muñeca, fijando la vista en los pétalos blancos de la flor. El trabajo de papá lo hace viajar mucho, ella sabe eso… pero papá usualmente habla por teléfono con mamá y con ella con frecuencia, y envía cartas y regalos y hace promesas de volver muy, muy pronto. A veces, si habla en la noche, le contará un cuento y Elicia se irá a dormir segura de que papá está en la habitación de enfrente, listo para derrotar cualquier pesadilla.

La niña guarda la flor en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido cuando piensa que quizá esta vez papá no va a regresar.


End file.
